


Attention

by missunderstood88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missunderstood88/pseuds/missunderstood88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you doing, Charlie?"</p><p>"Trying to get your attention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on FF.net about six years ago. I've been re-editing all of my old stories to fix typos and grammar and punctuation errors and thought I would put it up here, too.

**Attention.**

Hermione wandered through the small bungalow bare footed and clad in a pair of black shorts and a weird sisters vest, something which offered her relief from the oppressive heat of the stifling Romanian summer. She had moved to Romania three years ago after leaving Hogwarts and had come to work at the Dragon Reserve under as apprentice to Charlie. The war with Voldemort had given her not only a need to get away from Wizarding Britain, but also an unquenchable thirst for adventure.

She had informed Bill and Charlie at Harry's eighteenth birthday party of her plans to get away and find an exciting, dangerous job that would not only test her wits, but keep her in top physical condition. A week later Charlie had stopped by the burrow to inform her that his boss was interested in hiring her. A week after that, Hermione had moved into Charlie's small bungalow on the reserve and had started her apprenticeship. She had never once looked back.

Then six months ago she had finally earned the title of Dragon Tamer; no longer an apprentice, but fully qualified to work with Dragons. Charlie had put in a request almost immediately that she be partnered with him - it was only logical, as he was partner-less and she had trained under him. And so, Hermione had spent the past six months working with Charlie rearing and training Horntails and Ridgebacks which had been brought in as eggs or babies.

It was also six months ago, however, that Hermione had also realised she was in love with Charlie Weasley. It has been on a night out to celebrate her progression from apprentice to Tamer. At first, she had thought it was the Alcohol that was making him so attractive, that it was the alcohol that was making her stomach squirm whenever he smiled at her. She had thought it was the alcohol that had been the cause of her furious jealousy when he had stumbled out of the bar draped over a stick with boobs and blonde hair. It couldn't have been the drink though, because that jealousy was still there the following day when the blonde had emerged from his room, suitably ruffled, and left with a cheery congratulations to Hermione. It had been the same with every other tart since then; each one just as thin and peroxide blonde as the last; each one the complete opposite of her. Her, who had unruly, curly brown hair and rounder hips, and larger thighs. But she didn't care, she didn't need to be stick thin and she didn't want blonde hair. She didn't need him to fancy her.

Honestly.

Hermione collapsed onto the lumpy sofa, which Charlie refused to replace, with a moody huff and glared at the dark wood of Charlie's partially open bedroom door.

They were on leave at the moment; as partners they were required to take it at the same time. They had both agreed to spend most of the three weeks on the reserve as neither of them could face going back to the burrow, and with four more Horntails about ready to lay their eggs, they decided it would be best if they stuck around, in case their help was needed. Hermione refused to admit that her decision to stay was influenced by Charlie's decision to stay, because it wasn't. At all. Not even one little bit.

 _Jesus, I'm like a fucking school girl,_  Hermione thought to herself as she curled up on the sofa and laid her head down on the arm rest. And yes, she was well aware of how ridiculous she was. _And_  to add insult to injury, now that the summer was here Hermione was considerably more fucked, seeing as how Charlie had a liking for walking around shirtless, strutting around and displaying his tattoos the way a peacock would its tail feathers. He had convinced her to get one, a large Ridgeback which curled its way around her left thigh, and he had gotten himself a matching Horntail which crawled up his back, and  _Merlin_  did she find it sexy.

Hermione groaned aloud and snuggled deeper into the sofa in lazy humiliation. This just would not do.

"You all right in there, Granger?" Charlie Weasley asked, peeking around his door, yet again shirtless. Hermione briefly considered the virtues of jumping over the table and then onto him. She quickly decided against it.

"I'm fine, Weasley, bugger off."  _It's_ _all your fault anyway_ , Hermione moaned to herself, refusing to look at him. She couldn't; bad things would happen - embarrassing things would happen.

"Such a sweet girl," Charlie mocked, snickering at her. "Listen, Doll, can you pass me the pile of clothes on the bunker over?"

Hermione merely grunted and pushed herself up off the sofa to stalk over to where the Maids - House Elves were at risk of being eaten by the Dragons - had left his recently laundered clothes. She swiped them off the counter top and carried them crumpled in her hand, not caring that she was wrinkling them. The bastard deserved it for being far too sexy for his own good - or hers for that matter.

He had pulled his bedroom door closed when she had turned towards the kitchen and she scowled in annoyance. She stalked over to his door with loud thumping footsteps and slammed it open, taking satisfaction in the loud bang that echoed through the room when it slammed into the wall. Charlie, however, completely ignored it, and Hermione was frozen to the spot.

Charlie was naked.

Naked as the day he was born. Naked as in she could see, unhindered, the entirety of his backside and if he turned around she would see his ... you know ...too.

And turn-around he did, not seeming to care at all that he was stark naked; something Hermione decided she liked very much. She was mesmerised. His tanned skin was flushed red from the heat and a thin film of sweat of sweat covered his body, making it shine slightly. Every muscle in his body rippled as he moved and Hermione briefly wondered if she had somehow managed to die and was now in heaven.

Merlin she hoped so, because if she was, this whole encounter would end with her suitably shagged.

"Granger?"

"Nghh."  _Oh Merlin no_!

_Yep, nice one Mione, it's a wonder they're not beating down the door to get to you, you smooth talker you!_

"Do you just want to leave them on the bed?"  _Is his body supposed to look that nice? Is HE supposed to look that nice? Is his …_  "Granger?" Hermione jumped.

"Err, yeah, nice –  _right!_  I mean right." Hermione flushed a brilliant red and she rushed over to Charlie's bed and dumped the clothes unceremoniously into the middle of it, all the while trying to ignore Charlie's amused chuckles. Without a backward glance, though Merlin knows she was tempted, she rushed out of his room and into their living room. He was trying to kill her.

Shower. That's what she needed – a nice, cold shower. And a wank. Yes, that sounded good.

"Hermione." she stopped dead, mid-step, three feet away from the refuge of her bedroom. As long as she didn't look at him she'd be alright.

"Are you going to look at me?" His voice sounded amused, and Hermione bristled at the fact that he found her discomfort entertaining.

"That depends," she ground out through clenched teeth, "on if you're still naked or not?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out for yourself?" Hermione's stomach lurched. Not possible. Her brain had been frazzled or melted or  _something_  by seeing Charlie naked - it was the only explanation because he was  _not_  flirting with her.

"What the hell are you doing, Charlie?" Hermione asked with a defeated sigh. She couldn't take this; her nerves couldn't take this. What was left of her brain wasn't functioning well enough to analyse this. Couldn't he leave whatever he was up to till later? He was silent for a few moments and she faintly heard the sound of his feet shuffling across the tiled floor.

"Trying to get your attention." His voice was firm, but quiet, and much closer. Hermione, a Gryffindor to the core, wearily turned to face him, trying as hard as she could to keep her eyes trained on his face.

"My attention?" She asked, clearly confused. Charlie merely nodded.

"Well, you like to look at pretty things, and I have a pretty body." Hermione stared at him incredulously.  _Always the modest one_.

"Charlie, I don't understand what's going on. What do you mean you're trying to get my attention?"

"I have tried  _everything_  to get your attention: I started reading to begin with so I could impress you, I thought maybe you preferred intelligent men." Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I bought you presents because Merlin knows it's worked in the past. I had mum teach me to cook, and I wine and dine you every single week, I have done for years. I  _willingly_  joined SPEW. I had Berkley make you my partner so I could spend even more time with you. I even took Ron's advice, for fucks sake, and tried making you jealous. But nothing has worked! Nothing! It didn't matter how obvious I made it. Call this," he gestured to his state of undress, "a last resort, if you will." He finished, breathing slightly heavier, his face and neck flushed from embarrassment. Hermione could do nothing more than stare at him in unadulterated shock.

Several minutes passed in which they continued to stare at each other; Charlie growing more and more obviously nervous by the second, as understanding seemed to slowly dawn on Hermione.

Charlie's patience snapped when Hermione turned surprised eyes on his own and he covered the distance between them in three easy strides, backing her into her bedroom door. His hands came to settle on her waist and hers flew up to grip his shoulders tightly. She licked her lips in anticipation as he pressed his naked body up against hers.

"Do I have your attention now, Hermione?" he asked, looking at her from beneath hooded eyes.

"Undivided," she breathed as his lips closed over hers.


End file.
